1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and a system for managing both the liquidation and degradation of organic waste liquids and solids from a grease trap, interceptor, holding tank or similar vessel. Specifically, the present invention relates a coordinated treatment of waste including the addition of micro-organisms, enzymes and/or chemicals, along with oxygen/air to a grease trap or similar waste management apparatus, the monitoring of conditions and real time adjustment to both accommodate changing conditions of the waste being treated and to optimize the intended liquidation and degradation of the waste. The amount of fat, oil, grease and other waste build up is thereby reduced in order to increase the amount of waste that may be deposited into a municipal or similar waste or sewage system.
2. Prior Art
Restaurant kitchen and food service waste water contains fats, oils and grease. Because fats, oils and grease will coat, congeal and accumulate on pipes and pumps and sometimes obstruct sewer and waste water lines, restaurant and food service establishments are required by most local and other governments to install and maintain collection devices, sometimes known as grease traps or interceptors. If fats, oils and greases from restaurant and food service establishments are not properly managed, they can become a significant problem for waste water collection and treatment systems leading to costly and hazardous flow of waste, fat, oils and greases into drain lines, sewer lines, lift stations, drain fields and publicly owned treatment works. Improper disposal of fats, oils, and greases can result in high biochemcial oxygen demand (BOD) levels, increasing operating costs, clogging collection systems and the production of hazardous fumes. Accordingly, there are limits set by local governments and waste water treatment authorities on how much fat, oil and grease may be contained in waste water generated by food service establishments.
A grease trap or interceptor is a vessel designed to prevent grease, fat and oils, solids and other debris from entering the waste water stream.
In a typical interceptor or grease trap, oil and grease, which are lighter than water, float to the top of the collection vessel while solids drop to the bottom primarily based on the principles of Stoke's Law. Once these components have been given sufficient time to separate, an aqueous phase results between the floating oil and grease and the solids on the bottom of the collection vessel. Assuming that the aqueous solution is within the acceptable limit of fat, oil and grease, the remaining aqueous solution may be deposited into a waste water system.
Periodically, the floating fat, oil and grease and the solids accumulated at the base of the vessel must be removed from the grease trap to be disposed of or treated at a separate site. The process of periodically removing the accumulated materials is costly and time consuming. In addition, it is often difficult to properly regulate the grease trap and undesirable levels of fat, oil and grease may accidentally enter the municipalities waste treatment pipelines and system. This can result in damage to the pipelines and waste water treatment system and can result in costly funds to an operator.
In the past, various enzymes and other chemical agents have been applied or added to grease traps independent of each other in an effort to reduce the amount of fat, oil or grease that accumulates therein. It is difficult to accurately determine the amount of additives or oxygen to be applied to a grease trap to suitably solubalize and digest the organic waste. For example, if too large a quantity of enzymes and bacteria is added to the system, the production of solid sludge will be accelerated which requires more frequent cleaning of the vessel.
Additionally, pH levels outside certain ranges can cause advanced deterioration of gathering systems.
Air or oxygen have also been introduced into grease traps in the past, although typically this alone will not adequately digest the organic waste due to emulsification of the fat, oil and grease or other critical factors such as pH and temperate being out of optimum range.
Additionally, if the grease trap or interceptor is not properly maintained, it can emit unpleasant or hazardous odors.
According, there remains a need to provide an organic waste management process and organic waste management system which will effectively dissolve and degrade fats, oils and greases.
It is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a method and system to effectively dissolve and digest fats, oils and greases as a part of a waste management system.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to monitor the levels of multiple parameters affecting the concentration of fats, oils and greases in the collection vessel.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a system and method for adjusting the addition of enzymes and other additives based on conditions monitored within the collection vessel.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provided a mechanism to remotely monitor various parameters affecting fats, oils and greases in the grease trap in a usable format for single or multiple sites, including use by regulatory authorities.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to optimize the environment through automated and periodic data analysis, often unique to a particular system.